


Vitruvian Man

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: True Blood
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is attracted to more then just beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vitruvian Man

Humans were stupid. Jason Stackhouse's admittedly attractive looks were not his only strength; though looking down at the boy asleep in his office, it was the most prominent: his naked flesh could make an artist weep.

The boy had a guileless mind with a surprising capacity for depth (a curiosity in Eric’s world), so now that Eric had drank deep of Jason, who in turn drank deep of him, Eric would not make a human's mistake and ever forsake his Vitruvian Man.

**Author's Note:**

> The Vitruvian Man is the name of a famous drawing by da Vinci.


End file.
